As I lay here dying
by MoonlightIllusionist
Summary: When Kiyoko Tsukino is hit by a truck shortly before Graduation, she only has one more chance to let someone know her true feelings for Haruhi when Kyouya comes to visit. This is her story.


And here I lay, silent in my own contemplation while listening to the faint hush of the breathing machine that had been moved into my room.

My lungs had stopped working properly about an hour ago. They didn't know how much longer I had; the truck had hit me pretty hard almost a week ago. I had already died once on the way here, but I didn't remember much of that. Everything was just going down hill for me, and I still hadn't been able to tell her how I really felt.

I sighed deeply, only to have pain shoot up through my chest. I winced lightly. Guess I needed to let the machine breathe for me.

How could I just lay here and die without telling her, telling someone?

iI should have told you so many times before, Haruhi, but I was too scared,/i I thought as a lone tear slid down my ivory cheek. iNow I have no chances. None./i

But perhaps I did...

Kyouya Ootori walked through my door, a gentle knock was all the warning I had before he entered the room completely with a giant bouquet of red roses with a lone Moon lily; my favorite flower.

His eyes lingered with mine for a moment, sparkling in the faint light the sun brought in through the window from behind the blinds.

"Hey," I smiled lightly as he pulled up a chair and sat down. "What are you doing here?"

"I bought you flowers. I haven't been able to get through to any one else yet. Left them all messages, but with Graduation-" I cut him off. "They're all busy. It's alright."

I grinned to him the best I could as he gently lay the bouquet beside me and I looked at them. How flowers never seemed so beautiful to me until now; now that I was dying. I'd never be able to see another flower again.

How many things we take for granted just because we're living. They're always all around us, and yet in an instant all that can be taken from you and how you wished you could have it back.

"Thank you, Kyouya-sempai." I gently reached over, ignoring the pain in my side as I gently stroked the velvety soft texture of the roses petals before looking up to the Moon lily. It was gorgeous amongst the deep reds and flourished greens.

"What does the Doctor have to say?" He stood up and walked over to my chart and information, looking it over. He scanned over everything once or twice, but I already knew what the Doctor had planned for me.

I was deteriorating at a rapid rate; every organ in my body was slowly beginning to shut down. The impact was too great. They can't save me. I just have to wait until I fall into an unconscious state or finally pass off. I hoped that it wouldn't be too painful. I hoped I'd be able to last until sleep would drift me out of life and I'd be able to venture off to the great beyond, what ever lye there for me, I hoped that it would bring me happiness.

"I see," I could hear him almost choke up as he placed everything back down before he walked back to his seat. He seemed awkward for a moment before he reached out and placed a hand upon mine as he watched me, his eyes looking over my face; how awful I must have looked: all banged up and mangled. "I wish..."

I reached up, placing a finger to his lips. I didn't want to hear it. Not now. He was kind to me, no matter what any one else said, he had always been kind to me in his own special way. I was part of the group he called 'friends', though little they may have seemed in numbers, we all were greater factors in his life than we would have expected of him two years ago.

"Kyouya-kun, will you do me a favor?" I asked, removing my finger from his lips before letting it slowly drop down back to the bed, where his hand soon covered it.

He nodded lightly, waiting for me to tell him what to do.

I smiled gently, looking over his face. How I hoped the best for him.

"Will you listen to my ramblings? Will you allow me my one chance to tell her how I feel?"

Kyouya stared for a long moment, his dark eyes clouding as he contemplated with himself. They looked up, locking with mine and the clouding disappeared and he nodded gently.

"I'll listen to you, Kiyoko-chan." His fingers gently gripped my hand and I smiled gently, grateful to have someone listening to me. I needed to tell him everything, and I wanted to start from the beginning.

"Everything started about two years ago, when I was transferred into Ouran for my junior year..."

****


End file.
